bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Di Amara
Diane "Di" Amara is a character who debuted in the first season episode "Big Problem" and is the main antagonist of the second season arc, "City of Monsters". She was introduced as Liv Amara, the founder and CEO of the illustrious biotech company Sycorax. However, Di is a biological clone of Liv who secretly partakes in deadly biological experiments to save the life of her creator. Background At an unknown point, Sycorax scientist Liv Amara created genetically engineered symbiotic organism called parasynths. When she proposed her findings to the scientific community, doctors refused to let her carry out trials, forcing Liv to test the parasynths on herself. However, the parasynths unexpectedly evolved to attack human cells instead and started deteriorating Liv from the inside. With no options left, Liv, before she confined herself in suspended animation, created a genetic duplicate named Di to find a cure at Sycorax. The duplicate took on the Amara identity and continued running Sycorax for Liv. Behind the scenes, however, Di was a corrupt businesswoman who was determined to complete her goal of curing the real Liv Amara. She went about this by acquiring "investors" through unethical coercion and threats, including experimenting on some of them. Among her victims were Orso Knox, whom Di had transformed into a monster. Appearance Di is identical to Liv. She is a tall woman with a trim build and hazel eyes. She has long hair with a blonde gradient that fades to light. She is often seen wearing a red dress with a black belt. During the gala, Di changes to a black one. Personality Di is an amiable person towards most people, but only focuses on what she thinks is important. That said, her actions are driven by her ambition, the primary one being to save Liv; everything Di does is meant to serve the purpose of helping her creator, as she feels it is the sole reason for her existence. Liv is the only person Di genuinely respects and cares about; outside of this respect, however, Di has no inhibition, and in its place a perverse motivation of completing her mission no matter the consequences. As a result, Di lacks sympathy for others and is prone to carrying out harmful actions without remorse. While posing as Liv, Di puts up a false persona as relaxed, aspiring, and friendly with the darker sides of her personality filtered. As prosperity comes first to her, it leads her to great lengths to promote this at Sycorax. With visitors and employees, for instance, Di is sociable and attentive to everyone at her company, as she confidently ensures everyone at Sycorax is equipped with proper accommodations to make their work environment tailored to individual preferences, all while promoting her company's vision of clean and state-of-the-art technology. However, when the matter is not something she deems important, she quickly loses interest, as when she first visited SFIT to meet Hiro and Baymax, but began ignoring Hiro after finding out Baymax was not his creation. Although both Di's goal and public personality are outwardly benign, underneath this is a calculating, cold, and deceptive individual. When it comes to getting what she wants, Di ruthlessly manipulates people—innocent, unscrupulous, or otherwise—to achieve her goals and often involves biological mutations on the person to do so. For those who willingly ally and bargain with her, Di provides genetically-altering biochips to her clients in return for their services and loyalty. If none are willing to cooperate, Di does not hesitate to turn them into genetic monstrosities as part of her "research" for Liv's cure while sadistically treating her victims like pets. Victims of these efforts included Orso Knox, High Voltage, and Karmi. Although the former was cured of his mutation (which Di was responsible for in the first place), Di forced him to continue his partnership with Sycorax by threatening to turn him back should he betray her. However, Di will go to crueler lengths, as seen with the fate of High Voltage, who initially refused to help Di and were turned into mindless sea monsters even after they did what Di wanted, and rewriting Karmi's own mind turning her into a subservient beast set on killing her own friend. Despite the risk of supplying the city with monstrous criminals, Di holds no hesitation in partaking in this practice nor what consequences may follow. In "Nega-Globby", for instance, Di dismissed the effort to retrieve the titular creature after it escaped into San Fransokyo, callously calling it the "city's problem", showing that she is unyielding to ethical or moral obligations. Di is aware her efforts are inhuman but does not care, as she sees everything and everyone as something she can improve with biotech, twistedly referring herself an "artist" in this regard. With colleagues such as Professor Granville, she has a casual tone, even calling Granville by her first name, something that even surprised Hiro and his friends since they had never heard it before. With Karmi, she was friendly due to sharing the same field they studied (biotech) and pretended to be understanding. Even so, Di's affability has its limits—as her relationships are a means to an end, her ruthlessness comes to the surface once one questions or disobeys her, and when that person is of no longer use. This domineering aspect was portrayed in "Prey Date" when she quickly dismissed and silenced Karmi's suggestion to a cure under a friendly façade, then discreetly trying to have her and Hiro killed by a primal Orso Knox after the students came close to uncovering her plans. Once Karmi's faith in Di was restored later, Di resumed the act as Karmi's ally, though her trust would be ultimately rescinded in "City of Monsters" when Karmi's incompetence in robotics was revealed. Although Di's goal is to save her creator, Di, due to her amoral mindset, fails to comprehend integrity, even willpower is something foreign to her. Most likely stemming from Liv's isolation, Di understands little of humanity, as she uses people to suit her needs through biological manipulation, believing she can make her victims under her complete control in a condescending tone. An example of this was when Di enforced a mutated Karmi's obedience but could not understand why Karmi was able to fight her control after trying to force the girl to hurt Hiro. When Liv herself finally awakened, all Di cared about was her creator's revival and was confused over why Liv felt ashamed of the extreme measures Di went to save her. History Season 1 When Di⁠—under the guise of Liv⁠—makes a surprise visit at SFIT, Professor Granville tells Hiro and his gang to get ready for her arrival, even telling them to hide Fred due to his "unintelligent" appearance. Di then arrives in her helicopter to SFIT, Granville introduces her, and she looks at Baymax's exoskeleton. She asks Hiro what motivated him to build the robot, but Hiro tells her it was actually his brother who did. Di then quickly loses interest in Hiro, but Karmi immediately talks to her as she is a fan of her, and shows her some extra-dermal nano-receptors that she created. The invention impresses Di, so she invites Karmi to the new biotech building. Hiro then becomes shocked and jealous that Di preferred Karmi over him, so he decides to try impressing her. Later, he builds a "temperature gradient device" and shows to Di and Karmi while they eat, but they tell him it's just a huge thermometer. Hiro sees they are right and feels stupid, then leaves with his invention. At the SFIT gala being held for Di Amara thanking her for the biotech building, Di mentions that Karmi had reminded her why she was getting the building made, and Hiro once again sighs in jealousy. Soon, the event is interrupted by a beast that Big Hero 6 found out was the former investor Orso Knox. Big Hero 6 fight the monster with upgraded armors, but see themselves unable to capture him. Orso growls at Di, but Karmi uses her nano-receptor stickers to make Knox fall unconscious. She is impressed with Big Hero 6's armors even though, it is not her area of expertise. Di then greets Karmi and tells her that her way of thinking is what's getting her project funded. Hiro hears this and yet again sounds shocked, but greets Karmi as well to not sound suspicious. Di offers to have her team take care of Orso's condition, so Baymax takes the knocked-out Orso Knox monster to Sycorax Labs. She has a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe", appearing at the SFIT's final expo for the semester. She looks at Karmi's invention of an electric circuit inside a rose. When they joke about it being a new meaning for "power plants", both laughed but Alistair Krei was behind them and laughed as well, causing both to stop laughing and awkwardly look at him, which makes him go away. Di also sees Honey Lemon's presentation about Lenore Shimamoto, but she and the entire crowd gasp in shock when it is revealed that Shimamoto caused the Great Catastrophe of 1906. Season 2 By the time of "Internabout", Di has fully enlisted Karmi into Sycorax as an intern and allows the girl to work within Sycorax's GenTech lab until Karmi's own lab is finished. She greets Professor Granville, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi following a holo-conference, introduces them to her assistant Chris, and gives them a tour around Sycorax to show support for Karmi's accomplishment. In "Seventh Wheel," Di makes a secretive deal with Momakase, promising to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Di injects a biotech chip into Momakase. Di later attends the dinner at the "Mystery Chef," Momakase's old hideout, sitting with Alistair Krei and Richardson Mole, the latter proclaiming himself to be a fan of her work at Sycorax and to make a big investment to her company. After Momakase serves Di her dinner and pays her, Di activates the chip implanted into Momakase. Big Hero 6 and Professor Granville arrive and engage in a fight with Momakase (who eventually mutates into a monster), during which Di evacuates the party with the other attendees. Di and Chris pay a visit to the Frederickson Mansion to have Mrs. Frederickson invest in Sycorax. Mrs. Frederickson asks Di about the progress on Orso Knox, to which Di affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. However, Hiro Hamada, who is also in the mansion, becomes suspicious upon overhearing this; he pulls up an online video of Di being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, where she has said the same answer. Eventually, Orso is restored to his human form, and he makes a public statement with Di by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, Di blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax as she threatens to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, gesturing to a biochip she had injected into his right forearm. Sometime later, Di learns about a mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks the two out of the prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. Di demands the High Voltage to pay her in return for her releasing them and implants the pair with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without their energy orb. This also causes the duo to mutate into eel-like creatures themselves, and Di later reclaims them, storing the mutants in her office aquarium. Later, Di goes to SFIT to visit Granville in her office when she sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to work in the lab to develop a cure for Globby, a conversation that Di overhears. She sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination, which he does so that night. At a laboratory in Sycorax, Di does some tests on the sample and creates an enormous glob-like creature, to her amazement. However, the creature breaks loose and escapes, but Di decides that it is the city's problem. In "Muira-Horror!", Di seeks to acquire Muirahara Woods for a nature conservatory. At the woods, she runs into Hiro and Alistair Krei, the latter also bidding on the woods for a Krei tech campus. From Hiro, Di learns there is a meteorite named Bessie that causes electronics to malfunction and the fabled Hibagon, a former real-estate developer named Ned Ludd, protecting it. Di is keen on acquiring the meteorite, so she and Chris visit Ned, and Di instructs Chris to disable him. She then places a modified transdermal patch on Ned and sends him to deal with Krei. After she and Chris place Bessie in a containment tank, the meteorite's energies are isolated, causing the transdermal patch on Ned to activate and transform him into a real-life Hibagon that hunts down Krei, Hiro, and Go Go. Di then takes Bessie back to Sycorax and extracts the energies within the meteorite. With the monster attacks escalating, Hiro notes that Sycorax's involvement has been as prevalent. He tries to pin down Di at an SFIT speaker event, pulling out Ned's patch as evidence. Di sees that Hiro is catching up to her plans, so together with Chris, she comes up with an "insurance policy" to save public face. She and Chris bio-engineer an adorable plant-based creature called the Mayoi. Meanwhile, she uses her partnership with Mr. Sparkles by splicing him with the Mayoi's plant genes, giving him the ability to control the Mayoi at will. Once the Mayoi are accepted by the citizens, Mr. Sparkles appears to proclaim that he is the one behind the mutated villains and then turns the Mayoi into monsters against Big Hero 6. However, Di appears with a serum she has "developed" that turns the Mayoi back to their harmless state. Hiro reluctantly accepts her help, and the team reverts the Mayoi. As Mr. Sparkles escapes with the Mayoi, Di and Sycorax are praised by the public. Afterward, Di returns to a lab inside Sycorax, where she walks to a tube with a body inside, telling the subject: "I won't let you down." In "Lie Detector," Di runs into difficulties while working on the subject. Inspiration hits when Chris offers her his cupcakes with gold flakes, which leads Di to seek out gold. She meets up with Bluff Dunder at a restaurant, hoping for him to invest gold to Sycorax. Meanwhile, Di's mutant henchmen fail to retrieve gold from a freighter due to intervention by Big Hero 6. Frustrated with the heroes, Di decides to make use of the energy from Bessie. Later, Di gives Chris an assignment before leaving on another meeting. The two are then interfered by Hiro and Baymax, the latter secretly equipped with a lie-detecting software to expose Di. Hiro asks Di, whom he suspects is Liv, if "Liv Amara" is creating the monsters, to which Di replies: "Liv Amara is not creating the monsters" before departing; Baymax's "ding" signals Di is telling the truth. Back at Sycorax, after Chris arrives with a fur taken from a bear, Di combines the contents of Bessie with bear DNA to create a rock creature. The creature's magnetic blasts cripple Big Hero 6's technology, allowing it to escape with the gold. Afterward, Di returns to her secret lab to inform the subject that she has got the gold as she wipes off some ice to reveal that the subject is Liv Amara in a comatose state, confirming that "Liv" is not lying—''Liv Amara'' is not creating the monsters. After having Karmi finalize the gold-biocompatibility, Di decides it time to entrust Karmi with the parasynth situation. When asked by Karmi who the patient being treated is, Di does not disclose due to protocol, but she warns Karmi to work on a cure fast, as the patient does not have much time left. Di then goes back to the lab where Liv is, anxiously asking her creator to hold on a little longer. Di later returns to check on Karmi's progress. Karmi presents a solution by robotics, for the robots could keep the parasynths from swarming while the cure works on the body. However, Karmi shyly admits that she is rusty in the study but is eager to study quickly. Thoroughly disappointed, Di hides her displeasure with commending Karmi for her hard work and offers to promote her; once she and Chris exit, Di deems Karmi useless and decides to start looking for a capable robotics expert. Since time is of the essence, however, she does not have time to hire someone and resorts to kidnapping Wendy Wower upon learning of Wendy's groundbreaking A.I. research. Di sends Mr. Sparkles to carry out the task, providing him with Momakase and a re-mutated Knox (whom Di has brainwashed under her complete control) as a backup against Big Hero 6. Ultimately, the mutants fail to bring in Wendy, which Di berates them for when they return. Momakase, remarking that her former employer had a similar problem with Big Hero 6, provides Di the leader's identity as Hiro Hamada—to which Di reacts in disgust—and suggests isolating him from the rest. At that moment, Karmi requests to see Di. Di ushers away her mutants, before granting entry for Karmi. Karmi tells Di she and Hiro have come up with a breakthrough. The revelation of Karmi's connection to Hiro prompts Di to congratulate Karmi. Di then tells her intern that she's due for a promotion, or as Di calls it, an "upgrade". Di then pursues Karmi to SFIT where she and Chris wait for Hiro and Baymax to arrive. Di has Bessie released on Baymax while Hiro goes looking for Karmi. While confiscating Baymax, Di activates the biochip she has implanted into Karmi, causing her to mutate into a monster and placing her under Di's control. The mutated Karmi then seizes Hiro, his nanobots, and Karmi's cure, taking them to Sycorax. Di unleashes all of her mutant henchmen into the city to keep the rest of Big Hero 6 busy while holding Hiro at her mercy. Di, who reveals her true nature as Liv's clone to Hiro, threatens him into helping her with curing Liv, promising to call off her monsters and turn Karmi back. After Di administers the nanobots and Karmi's cure into Liv, Hiro and Baymax use a special virtual reality system to conduct their operation on Liv by remotely piloting the bots and firing the cure to disintegrate the parasynths, ultimately succeeding in eliminating the deadly parasites. Following their victory, Hiro asks Di to hold up her end of the deal, but Di opts to mutate him as well, now that he knows about her plans. When Hiro tries to escape, she incites Karmi to attack him. While evading a now-feral Karmi, Hiro kicks Di's phone from her hand, but Di has already activated genetic enhancements on Chris, who transforms into a hulk-like figure. With enhanced muscles, Chris easily disables Baymax and tosses Di's phone back to her. After being grabbed by Karmi, Hiro makes an emotional plea for the monster to fight against Di's control. Di commands Karmi to eat him, only to discover that the monster now resists her orders thanks to Hiro. Furious, Di sends Chris to finish the job, prompting Karmi to protect Hiro by fighting Chris, who overpowers her and pins her down thanks to his enhancements. Hiro tries to intervene, but Chris tosses him over to Di, who then pins him down with her knee. She sticks a transdermal patch on Hiro but loses her phone to Liv, who has just awoken from her comatose state. Di runs to Liv and embraces her, happy to see her revived, but Liv's focus is on the mutated Chris and Karmi with Hiro. Liv asks Di what she did, to which Di replies she did what Liv created her to do. Distraught, Liv uses the phone to strip Chris of his enhancements, much to Di's dismay. Di and Liv watch Karmi beat the now-depowered Chris to unconsciousness, and Liv, declaring that she is doing the right thing, reverses Karmi's transformation. Di is angered by Liv's lack of gratitude, but Liv simply admits that she is ashamed of her clone's destructive actions; her creator's words shock Di. Soon thereafter, Di is arrested along with Chris while Liv presumably regains ownership of Sycorax. Etymology *'Diane'/'Di:' Both of Di's names are an allusion to divinity. "Diane" is a variant of "Diana", the Roman goddess of the hunt and moon, and her short name is the Latin word for "gods". In Persian, "Diane" Diana means "supplier of beneficence and wellness, perhaps in reference to being Liv's caretaker. "Di" is also a Greek word that means "two" or "twice", alluding to her nature as Liv's genetic clone. Trivia *Like Wendy Wower, Di looks at Baymax's cameras and exoskeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. *In the series intro for Season 2, Di replaces Mr. Yama in the villain hexagons. *In all her appearances up to "City of Monsters", she was credited as "Liv Amara". *Her and Liv's names are a play on the words "Live" and "Die". * A chibi form of Di is briefly seen in Karmi's fanfiction at the end of City of Monsters, Part 2. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains